We'll Be Brothers Again
by Pure Yet Dark
Summary: Most people know what happened what happened before the formal surrender of British Forces against the Colonists. But not many know what happened afterwards where only a new Country and it's former Kingdom stood on the battle field.


We'll Be Brothers Again

By Pure Yet Dark

Alfred F. Kirkland, the Thirteen Colonies of America looked across the battle field, staring into the eyes of the man who had taken him in and cared for him. Arthur Kirkland stared back at him, the emerald depths of his eyes blazing with the fire of betrayal and anger. Alfred, though he wanted to, could not look away from Arthur as the British troops surrendered to his own. Soon, only Alfred and Arthur stood on the field as all the other soldiers walked away in either celebration or defeat. Alfred wasn't sure which emotion he was meant to feel anymore.

On one hand, he was proud and jubilant, after years of fighting he had finally won his independence. He was his own country now, he was in charge of his own people. But on the other side of his mind, he was lost, confused, and scared. He wanted nothing more than to run to Arthur and beg for forgiveness, beg for Arthur to take him back under his care as he felt the ties to the large number of colonies under Arthur's care disappear. He was truly on his own now and, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Suddenly, all of the citizens in the thirteen colonies, no states now, were his responsibility. It was his job to take care of them, keep them safe.

"I hope you realize what this means now Alfred." Arthur told the new country before him, a weariness in his that Alfred had never heard before. "I'm no longer able to help you, and unless you ask them again, neither can your brothers or sisters. You are now your own country, there's no one else here you can rely on except for that Frog who's been helping you beat me." Arthur no longer looked as betrayed as he had earlier, only tired, and sad, so sad.

"I, I know Arthur. I know." Alfred whispered looking down at his hands with confusion, unsure of how to proceed. He knew that he was his own now. He wasn't apart of some group that would take advantage of him anymore but, now what? What was he supposed to do now? He'd been fighting with his men, all he knew was outdated news from Pennsylvania. What was going to happen now? "Arthur I'm, I'm sorry I had to put you through this but. This is what the people wanted, this is the only way they knew how to get their point across." Alfred looked up at his former caretaker, his eyes the color of the sky on a clear day with confusion washed out of them. It was what the people of his land wanted, they wanted to be free of England and it's unjust laws. Now, they were free, and they would come together and it would work out. "I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this pain, but I don't regret it."

Arthur noticed not only the finality in his former colony's tone, but the determination in his eyes, and the way Alfred drew himself up proudly. Arthur gave the young country in front of him a bitter smile, holding out his hand. "Keep up that attitude and I'll know I didn't lose to some colony for nothing Alfred." Alfred nodded, giving his own bittersweet smile, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Taking the hand offered and giving it a strong shake, as if saying farewell to one of the men he had been fighting with, Alfred looked down at Arthur. "Someday, we may not be enemies anymore. Someday we will be allies and we'll be fighting together. Then, I can call you my brother once again Arthur, no longer just a man I fought for my independence." Arthur backed away with a nod.

"Then I look forward to that day America. Then I look forward to that day." With that the two parted ways, and the scene went dim.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America awoke staring blankly at the ceiling of his room in silence. Why would he dream about that memory today of all days? He thought to himself, sitting up the covers falling to his waist revealing his Captain America t-shirt. Really, it wasn't as if he had forgotten about it. It was one of his favorite memories of the time after the war actually. Alfred walked downstairs, waving to Tony on his way getting the one finger salute in return.

After a little over two hundred years, neither had brought up that conversation in the others company. Alfred wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship. Alfred knew he viewed Arthur as his brother still, after all, why else would he have convinced Roosevelt to send aid to Britain while he was technically still in isolation. Sure it was covered up by the reasons the people had wanted aid sent to Britain but he was still glad when Roosevelt had signed the Lend-Lease Act. But, Alfred was still unsure if Arthur felt that they were brothers again or not.

Alfred ran a hand through his still messy hair as he used the other to pour a bowl of Captain Crunch for his breakfast. He didn't want to be the one to bring the topic up in case Arthur shot the idea down because, even after gaining his independence, he still cared a great deal about his older brothers opinion. Three sharp knocks from the front door pulled America from his thoughts and he curiously got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door, a grin coming to his face as he realized it was Arthur standing at the door. "Oh good morning England. What brings you all the way out here?" Alfred asked, letting Arthur into the house, ignoring the raised eyebrow at his pajamas. It was Arthur's idea to come visiting early in the morning without calling ahead, it wasn't Alfred's fault in the least if Arthur disapproved of him eating breakfast in his pajamas.

"Well, I came to talk to you about something." Arthur started, sitting across from Alfred at the kitchen counter where Alfred continued eating his breakfast. Arthur looked around, a bit fidgety and from what Alfred could tell, nervous about something. "Well, I had a rather odd dream last night." Alfred raised his eyebrows at his brother, a disbelieving look on his face. Sure Alfred had odd dreams all the time himself, but that didn't mean it meant he immediately went running to Arthur to talk to him about it. "It was about the conversation we had after the official surrender when you became independent."

"Really? That's weird." Alfred muttered, as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. In all reality he hadn't expected Arthur to have the same dream/memory as him at the same time. It was just, weird. "So, your here to talk about it?" Alfred asked, looking up from his cereal which was slowly turning soggy but he didn't really mind, he liked it better soggy.

Arthur cleared his throat again, looking more nervous than he had before he had walked into the house. He wasn't sure if he could continue with this anymore. What if Alfred had actually started to hate him? "Well I was wondering, if you would well. I was wondering if you were willing to take this 'cranky old man' back as your brother?" Arthur looked away from the man in front of him, bracing himself to be shot down only to be engulfed in an oxygen stealing hug.

"I was wondering when you'd bring it up Artie!" Alfred said with a huge grin, his eyes bursting with happiness. "I didn't want to rush you or anything, after all, I never really stopped seeing you as my brother, not even when I said it way back when." Alfred let go of his brother, a grin on his face. "I was just, angry Artie. Just like the people were angry I was angry. Call it my teenaged years if you want." Alfred told Arthur, looking down on him with a smile. "So, do you want to hang out today? Of course, after I go get dressed and stuff."

"Yea, yea sure." Arthur said with a bemused smile on his face. He wasn't surprised by his brother's eager display of affection, but he was surprised at the immediate agreement. Had, had Alfred just been waiting for him to bring it up? How long had he been waiting for Arthur to be ready to accept him again? "Just as long as we don't go to McDonald's that is." Alfred started whining, but he had a smile, showing it was just a joke between the two of them. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. They were family, and that was all that mattered now. They were brothers once again, even if they hadn't really stopped being brothers.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A.N.- Hey guys! I am alive! Don't worry, it's just harder to get back onto the plot of my other stories than I anticipated. This story came out of nowhere this morning and I've been working on it for the past three or so hours. If you seen any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me and I'll get right on it. I hoped you enjoyed it!

Pure Yet Dark ~


End file.
